1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a battery module and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A rechargeable battery of a low capacity is used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Further, one large capacity battery module is formed with a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are generally coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape and a square shape. The above information disclosed in this Related Art Section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.